Être tienne
by Indocile
Summary: T'aimer à en crever et m'en déchirer l'âme, voila ce que je souhaite oublier ce soir. C'est toi que je veux effacer de moi.
1. Happy End

**Être tienne...**

Hermione était assise négligemment sur le parapet, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La vigilance aurait due être constance comme le répétait assez souvent Maugret, mais ce soir Fol-Oeil était loin des pensées de la griffondor. La chevelure qui occupait son esprit était loin d'être clairsemée et grisonnante. La corpulence de son obsession était bien plus chétive. Et pourtant. Il était tout sauf faible. Il était fier et se montrait sûr de lui. Peut-être était-ce uniquement une apparence, une simple carapace que s'était forgé le serpentard qui la hantait, mais tout ici bas n'est qu'une question d'apparence après tout.

Misse-Je-Sais-Tout... C'est ce à quoi elle ressemblait pour tout le monde. S'en devenait presque son nouveau prénom à bien écouter les autres. Qui sont-ils les autres pour ainsi la traiter et faire comme s'ils la connaissaient ? Ils ne sont rien car il ne savent rien d'elle. Loin d'Hermione l'envie de les dénigrer, elle même n'est personne pour pouvoir le faire, mais qui mieux qu'elle connait Hermione Granger ? Le cœur humain est une machine bien complexe en médecine comme en amour... Il est difficile d'expliquer comment il est possible de souffrir d'aimer, mais on conçoit facilement qu'il est aisé d'aimer à en souffrir.

Savez-vous expliquer pourquoi vous aimer untel ou pourquoi vous vous êtes attaché à une-telle ? Qu'il est difficile d'aimer et de voir ses sentiments être partager. Si l'amour ne s'explique pas ou peu, il est souvent à sens unique ou à degrés différents. Impossible semble-t-il de trouver deux êtres qui aiment d'un semblable amour sans condition, sans soumission, sans obligation...

Elle ne voulait se bercer d'illusions et encore moins croire en l'impossible. Elle l'aimait c'était indéniable. Elle savait qu'il était celui qui lui était destiné. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait être sienne. Les "qu'en dira-t-on" et autres mauvais mots causeraient trop de maux, même pour une simple amitié. Mais son cœur n'en avait que faire. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier un temps, mais son âme criait d'arrêter cette mascarade qui n'était que torture.

Hermione tendit le cou et profita de la brise légère qui se levait et soufflait un sentiment d'espoir ce soir. Elle avait les yeux clos et vagabondait, au moins dans son imagination, vers un monde où rien n'aurait pu empêcher leur union. Les démons du passé n'existaient pas. Les obstacles du présent n'étaient que mauvaises blagues. Les douleurs du futur trahison imaginaire des sentiments. Jamais ne lui avait appartenu et pourtant, elle était sienne.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se redressa et debout sur le mur elle écarta les bras. Elle était libre comme l'air d'ici. Rien ne la retenait, pas même sa peur du vide. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et pourtant, si fragile et si insignifiante perchée là. Le parchemin à ses pieds roula, elle l'entendit tomber sur le parquet, mais s'en détourna bien vite et repris position. Le vent souffla à nouveau et elle crut l'espace d'un instant sentir son parfum. Alors pour oublier et convaincre son cerveau de l'oublier lui, elle récita lentement les mots couchés à l'encre sur le parchemin qui lui avait échappé.

_"Aimer à s'en déchirer l'âme_  
><em>Vouloir laisser son cœur devant la lame<em>  
><em>Avoir au coin de l'œil la larme<em>  
><em>Et garder son être sous alarme<em>

_Aimer à s'en écorcher l'âme_  
><em>Préférer vivre le vague à l'âme<em>  
><em>Qu'affronter la sœur de son âme"<em>

Elle s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Inspira, mais alors qu'elle allait déclamer la dernière phrase dans un soupir, elle entendit dans son dos :

_- Et faire face à l'être infâme_

Dans un sursaut, elle glissa et se retrouva plongeant dans le vide sans aucun filet, sans aucune retenue, comme son cœur s'était joué d'elle avec l'amour. Ses yeux à nouveau clos, elle s'attendait à toucher douloureusement le sol, mais aucune souffrance ne vint et elle n'entendit qu'un "_aresto momentum_" suivi du bruit d'un balais qui siffle dans le vent. Posée au sol, elle n'osa regarder qui était son sauveur, honteuse de s'être faite ainsi surprendre.

_- J'espère que tu n'as rien Granger._  
><em>- Non, c'est bon. Merci de m'avoir évité l'atterrissage forcé, répondit-elle timidement.<em>  
><em>- Il est magnifique ce texte. Il est de toi ?<em>  
><em>- Oui, confirma-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés au sol.<em>  
><em>- Magnifique, mais douloureux. Regarde moi s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.<em>

Doucement, comme pour ne pas s'éveiller d'un rêve et perdre la magie de l'instant, elle redressa la tête et croisa deux perles d'orage qui la scrutaient.

_- Que fais tu là haut en équilibre ?_  
><em>- J'essayais d'oublier. Remarque, j'y étais presque.<em>  
><em>- Presque morte oui. Quelle idée ! Que veux tu donc oublier pour risquer ainsi ta vie ?<em>  
><em>- ...<em>  
><em>- Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la mieux placée à qui parler, mais lâche ce que tu as sur le cœur. <em>  
><em>- ...<em>  
><em>- Aller Hermione, s'il te plait. <em>

C'est à ce moment là que sa force se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil. Entendre son prénom de sa bouche. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Et pourtant ce soir, c'était chose faite. Alors elle ancra son regard dans le sien, pris son courage griffondorien à deux mains et déclara :

_- Je voulais t'oublier toi, Malefoy. T'aimer à en crever, c'est t'aimer sans concession, mais aussi et surtout, t'aimer à m'en déchirer l'âme... Je t'aime autant que je te hais car tu es mon plus grand bonheur et mon plus impitoyable bourreau en un seul être réuni... Je n'ai le droit de t'aimer car tu es toi et que je suis ton opposée la plus totale. Tu es ma Némésis et à la fois ma plus grande force. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable aujourd'hui, de t'aimer à en crever et m'en déchirer l'âme. Je suis faite pour t'appartenir. Tu es inscrit dans ma chair sans jamais ne m'avoir possédée. Tu es imprimé en mon corps sans jamais m'avoir touchée. Tu es tatoué sous ma peau sans jamais m'avoir effleurée. Tu es gravé sur mon âme comme on grave ses initiales sur l'écorce d'un arbre, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon être et non un tronc qui reçoit la pointe du couteau qui lacère mon chagrin. Alors j'ai besoin de t'oublier Draco car je sais que jamais tu ne partageras mon amour et jamais je ne serais comme j'aurais tant voulu : être tienne..._

Elle se retourna, fit un pas pour partir. Il la rattrapa par le poignet, l'attira à lui, l'embrassa. Posant son front contre le sien, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre au creux des reins, il conclut :

_- Je t'aime aussi Hermione. Je t'aime aussi à en crever._


	2. Fin alternative  Drame

**Être tienne... (fin alternative sans happy-end)**

Hermione était assise négligemment sur le parapet, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La vigilance aurait due être constance comme le répétait assez souvent Maugret, mais ce soir Fol-Oeil était loin des pensées de la griffondor. La chevelure qui occupait son esprit était loin d'être clairsemée et grisonnante. La corpulence de son obsession était bien plus chétive. Et pourtant. Il était tout sauf faible. Il était fier et se montrait sûr de lui. Peut-être était-ce uniquement une apparence, une simple carapace que s'était forgé le serpentard qui la hantait, mais tout ici bas n'est qu'une question d'apparence après tout.

Misse-Je-Sais-Tout... C'est ce à quoi elle ressemblait pour tout le monde. S'en devenait presque son nouveau prénom à bien écouter les autres. Qui sont-ils les autres pour ainsi la traiter et faire comme s'ils la connaissaient ? Ils ne sont rien car il ne savent rien d'elle. Loin d'Hermione l'envie de les dénigrer, elle même n'est personne pour pouvoir le faire, mais qui mieux qu'elle connait Hermione Granger ? Le cœur humain est une machine bien complexe en médecine comme en amour... Il est difficile d'expliquer comment il est possible de souffrir d'aimer, mais on conçoit facilement qu'il est aisé d'aimer à en souffrir.

Savez-vous expliquer pourquoi vous aimer untel ou pourquoi vous vous êtes attaché à une-telle ? Qu'il est difficile d'aimer et de voir ses sentiments être partager. Si l'amour ne s'explique pas ou peu, il est souvent à sens unique ou à degrés différents. Impossible semble-t-il de trouver deux êtres qui aiment d'un semblable amour sans condition, sans soumission, sans obligation...

Elle ne voulait se bercer d'illusions et encore moins croire en l'impossible. Elle l'aimait c'était indéniable. Elle savait qu'il était celui qui lui était destiné. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait être sienne. Les "qu'en dira-t-on" et autres mauvais mots causeraient trop de maux, même pour une simple amitié. Mais son cœur n'en avait que faire. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier un temps, mais son âme criait d'arrêter cette mascarade qui n'était que torture.

Hermione tendit le cou et profita de la brise légère qui se levait et soufflait un sentiment d'espoir ce soir. Elle avait les yeux clos et vagabondait, au moins dans son imagination, vers un monde où rien n'aurait pu empêcher leur union. Les démons du passé n'existaient pas. Les obstacles du présent n'étaient que mauvaises blagues. Les douleurs du futur trahison imaginaire des sentiments. Jamais ne lui avait appartenu et pourtant, elle était sienne.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se redressa et debout sur le mur elle écarta les bras. Elle était libre comme l'air d'ici. Rien ne la retenait, pas même sa peur du vide. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et pourtant, si fragile et si insignifiante perchée là. Le parchemin à ses pieds roula, elle l'entendit tomber sur le parquet, mais s'en détourna bien vite et repris position. Le vent souffla à nouveau et elle crut l'espace d'un instant sentir son parfum.

_- Je voudrais t'oublier Malefoy. J'ai mal de t'aimer ainsi, j'ai chacun instant l'impression que je vais en mourir. Tu n'imagines à quel point j'en suis arriver. Je suis prête à tant et même t'aimer sans concession. Dès que je pose les yeux sur toi mon âme s'en déchire. Tu es la raison de mon malheur, de mon mal être parce que je t'aime autant que je te hais. C'est bien simple, tu es mon plus grand bonheur et mon plus impitoyable bourreau en un seul être réuni... C'est tout ce dont je suis capable aujourd'hui, de t'aimer à en crever. Je suis faite pour t'appartenir et jamais je ne serais tienne. Tu es inscrit au plus profond de moi comme une évidence. Ma chair, mon corps, ma peau, mon être et mon âme te réclame. Un couteau qui me lacérerai me causerait moins de tourment et de chagrin. Alors j'ai besoin de t'oublier Draco, car je sais que jamais je ne serais comme j'aurais tant voulu : être tienne..._

Alors pour oublier et convaincre son cerveau de l'oublier lui, elle récita lentement les mots couchés à l'encre sur le parchemin qui lui avait échappé.

_"Aimer à s'en déchirer l'âme_  
><em>Vouloir laisser son cœur devant la lame<em>  
><em>Avoir au coin de l'œil la larme<em>  
><em>Et garder son être sous alarme<em>

_Aimer à s'en écorcher l'âme_  
><em>Préférer vivre le vague à l'âme<em>  
><em>Qu'affronter la sœur de son âme"<em>

Elle s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Inspira, mais alors qu'elle allait déclamer la dernière phrase dans un soupir, elle entendit dans son dos :

_- Et faire face à l'être infâme_

Dans un sursaut, elle glissa et se retrouva plongeant dans le vide sans aucun filet, sans aucune retenue, comme son cœur s'était joué d'elle avec l'amour. Ses yeux à nouveau clos, elle attendit que vienne douloureusement le sol. Elle entendit le bruit d'un balais qui siffle dans le vent, puis le néant.

Draco Malfoy se tenait là, devant celle qui fut sa pire ennemie et qui venait de perdre la vie à cause d'un moment d'inattention, dans un sursaut... Il s'approcha d'elle, attira son corps contre le sien. il la berça contre son torse. Après un unique baiser, posant son front contre le sien, une main soutenant la nuque de la jeune femme, l'autre tenant sa baguette contre sa propre tempe, il chuchota :

_- Je t'aime aussi Hermione. Je t'aime aussi à en crever. Je ne vivrai sans toi. Avada kedavra !_


End file.
